SSS: Mystrade
by RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Los vicios son dificiles de dejar, más difícil cuando otros vicios que no piensas dejar te llevan a los que si


—¡Joder! ¡Ahí Gregory! No pares...—

Como tantas otras veces en las cuales el Gobierno Británico salia del país por varias semanas, una vez volvía, el Detective Inspector no aguantaba a llegar al cuarto, tomándolo en donde fuera, como sea. Esta vez, en la mesa del comedor donde hace unos minutos un inocente empleado del gobierno tomaba su té mientras esperaba por su novio. Inocente, ya que ni por su cabeza pasó que esperarlo desnudo tendría tal efecto en él [;)].

Greg Lestrade no era un hombre paciente y tener que estar sin Mycroft por casi un mes lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura, es por esto que en cuanto vió a un deseable Mycroft sentado, piernas abiertas, sin nada de ropa y tomando su té como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo beber té sin ropa no pudo hacer otra cosa que arrodillarse frente a él y meter el jugoso miembro en su boca. Mycroft se mordía el labio y lo miraba, una mano en los cabellos plateados de su pareja, la otra aún agarraba la taza de té.

Greg miró como Mycroft alzaba la taza y bebia su té mientras el seguia moviendose y paró, soltando su miembro y mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿En serio? Yo aquí mamandotela y tu tomas tu té como si estuviéramos hablando del clima.—

—Tengo que aprovechar que aún está caliente, Gregory.—

—¡Cabrón que eres, a ver si te la termino.—

Le dijo, dándole en el muslo y haciendo ademán de pararse, Mycroft enseguida soltó la taza de té y agarró el cabello de su querido detective.

—No no no, ya la solté, prometo dejarla allí.— hizo un puchero y Greg no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Vale, pero no me hagas sentir como que no hago buen trabajo.—

—Eres el mejor, Gregory.—

Greg puso los ojos en blanco y agarró el miembro de Mycroft, pasando la lengua desde abajo hasta arriba, una y otra vez, atormentando a un desesperado Mycroft.

—¡GREGORY! ¡COGELO!—

Greg sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Gregory...— le contestó el pelirrojo, en su tono de advertencia y sin esperar respuesta, lo agarró por el cabello, mientras su otra mano agarraba su pene, obligándolo a entrar en la boca de su novio, quien abrió la boca sonriente y lo tomo completo. No era un secreto que a Greg le gustaba cuando el pelirrojo lo controlaba. Comenzó a subir y bajar rápidamente, Mycroft aun apretando su cabello y empujándolo para que cogiera todo, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo de placer y Greg aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para acariciar su perineo, notando el área húmeda, siguió hasta tocar la base de un _plug._

—Alguien ha estado ocupado.—

—¡Joder! Pensé que nunca lo encontrarías.—

Greg sonrió grandemente, se levantó, tiró el contenido de la mesa al piso y levantó a su novio para depositarlo encima de esta.

—¡Porcelana fina, Gregory!—

—Que se joda la porcelana, el té y lo que sea.—

Mycroft lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero la verdad no le importaba la porcelana, solo queria que lo cogieran fuerte ¡pero ya! Alzó sus largas piernas y las colocó en los hombros de Greg, quien rápido tomó la base del _plug_ y comenzó a sacarlo y meterlo suavemente.

—Gregory… por favor...—

Greg sonrió y sacó completamente el _plug,_ tirándolo al suelo. Pasando sus dedos por la entrada húmeda y palpitante del pelirrojo, sacó su miembro de los pantalones, escupió en su mano, esparciendo la saliva en su miembro y entró de una estocada, haciendo a su hombre gemir en voz alta. Se quedó dentro por unos minutos, mientras besaba al pelirrojo.

—Eres un pervertido, Myc.—

Mycroft sonrió entre besos, mordiendo los labios de su amado.

—Pero te gusta.—

—Me encanta.—

Greg comenzó sus embestidas, haciendo al pelirrojo gemir sin mesura mientras le decía toda clase de improperios, tal como sabía que le gustaba al muy correcto Gobierno Británico. Mycroft bajó una de sus largas piernas para apretarla en la cintura del Inspector, forzandolo a entrar completamente. Mientras Greg movía sus caderas en círculos para luego comenzar nuevamente sus embestidas, ambas manos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro.

Mycroft se sintió cerca y comenzó a tocarse, frotando con su dedo el glande y subiendo y bajando su mano furiosamente, gritando en éxtasis una vez alcanzó el orgasmo, arrancando a su vez el de su amado cuando sus músculos se apretaron. Ambos continuaron, prolongando sus orgasmos lo más que pudieron, hasta que Greg se dejó caer encima de Mycroft, aún vestido a excepción de su miembro, que fue lo único que sacó en su calentura.

Mycroft lo empujó un poco y Greg gruño a forma de queja.

—Déjame...— le dijo sonando como un niño que no quiere levantarse en la mañana para ir a la escuela. Mycroft solo sonrió y metió su mano en el bolsillo de adentro de su saco, recuperando un paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor, alzando una ceja en dirección de la plateada cabellera.

—¿Que? No hice trampa, solo los llevo por costumbre.—

—Lo sé, pero no debes traerlos, evita las tentaciones querido.—

—Hace un mes que no pruebo ni medio, un récord.—

—Un mes, una semana, dos días y tres horas.—

—¿En serio te hace tanta falta?—

—Es el tiempo exacto desde la última vez que me follaste.—

Gregory soltó una risita y tomó el encendedor mientras Mycroft sacaba un cigarrillo de la cajetilla,colocándolo entre sus labios mientras su detective lo prendia. Greg finalmente se separó de Mycroft, sentándose a su lado en la mesa, Mycroft por su parte se apoyó en un antebrazo, mientras agarraba el cigarrillo con la otra, pasándolo a Greg y apoyándose en ambos.

Greg tomó el cigarrillo, inhalando fuertemente, sonriendo mientras botaba el humo suavemente.

—En serio, tenemos que dejar de fumar, Myc—

—No soy yo el que sigue cargando con los cigarrillos.— le dice el pelirrojo, enarcando una ceja.

—Ya te dije que es costumbre.— le contesta, tratando de excusarse, aunque sabe que es inútil.

—No es costumbre, es adicción.—

—No he fumado desde hace más de un mes, tu mismo lo dijiste.—

—No fumas desde hace exactamente cuarenta y cinco segundos, querido.—

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.— le replica, dandole un ligero empujoncito en el brazo.

—De verdad tenemos que dejar de fumar después del sexo.—

—Es imposible, es costumbre.—

—Entonces, no mas sexo.—

—Estas mal de la cabeza, ¿cierto?—

Mycroft bufó, tomando el cigarrillo, tomando una bocanada de humo.

—Eso dicen constantemente mis colegas.—

Greg bufó también, tomando el cigarrillo de las manos de su novio.

—Te amo.—

—¿Me hablas a mi o al cigarrillo?

Greg sonrió de medio lado, se levantó y apagó el cigarrillo en una de las finas tazas de Mycroft, caminando en reversa hacia el cuarto.

—Ven y descubrelo por ti mismo.—


End file.
